Fateful Reunion
by Miracle Angel
Summary: ONE SHOT. Ten years since they last met, this was the least expected meeting. And one of them just might not make it through. Maybe this is what they called fate, what had brought them together at last.


**A/N:** Hm, well, I guess I'm back! To those who know/knew me, or have been following my fics, I greatly appreciate it! ^^ Just a little background information about me, I'm the author of the Prince of Singing, which is one of my (only) successful fics. I had gone on a near two year hiatus, as I had moved fandom, but I'm back now~ I wrote this fic on an impulse, so it's quite short. This is also my first time writing a one shot. If you have read my previous fics, you'll realize that my style is really different. I guess that's what a two year break does to you, huh? xD

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu, a trained doctor found his patient to be Echizen Ryoma, a professional tennis player who had collapsed during a match. Ten years since they had last seen each other, it was not the way that they had planned to meet each other again. Perhaps fate has brought them together.

Well, on to the story. Enjoy, R&R, no flames!

* * *

><p>It had been exactly ten years, yet it seemed as if nothing much had changed. He gazed at the unconscious green haired man. It had been such a long time.<p>

Ten years ago, on this very same date, Tezuka Kunimitsu had left Japan, going to Germany to pursue further studies about his career. He could still remember that day clearly, it was a scene he could not forget.

All the regulars from the Seigaku tennis club had come to see him off at the airport. A particular regular had caught his attention. The young tennis prodigy had been sulking ever since Tezuka saw him that day. Tezuka got worried, not knowing what Echizen Ryoma was unhappy about. Surely it could not be that Echizen was unhappy at him? But what had he done wrong? Tezuka had tried asking the young boy at that time, but Echizen merely shook his head, refusing to answer. The curiosity and worry had been bugging him up till now.

Bringing himself back to the present reality, he shook his head. He had not kept contact with any of his friends nor teammates from Seigaku during his stay in Germany, and none of them knew that he had returned to Japan. Currently a doctor, many had come to him for treatment for their injuries.

An unexpected reunion after ten years. Echizen Ryoma lay unconscious on the bed. Tezuka Kunimitsu stood right beside and watched over him.

Ten years ago, a promise was made. The promise to meet each other on the tennis courts once again. That was their shared passion – tennis. Tezuka could not forget how his eyes would shine brightly whenever they talked about what they both loved. While Echizen had tried to keep his side of the promise by honing his skills daily, becoming a professional tennis player, Tezuka had not touched a tennis racket or ball since then.

To think that they met again after ten years, not at the tennis courts, but at his clinic after fainting during a match. To think that Echizen might never be able to play tennis again. To think that he, Tezuka, might never get the chance to express his true feelings towards Echizen.

He regretted not telling Echizen when he still had the chance. No, he _will_ tell Echizen once he wakes up. Echizen _will_ wake up, and they _will_ play tennis together again, just like they promised.

Tezuka was never one to be overcome with such strong emotions. But this time, he became overwhelmed with the various emotions he felt. Regret, longing and desperation.

Impulse made his hand reach out for Echizen's pale cheek. His gaze softened as he caressed Echizen's face gently.

Echizen Ryoma stirred, and Tezuka snatched back his hand immediately, reverting back to his poker face. Golden eyes met hazel eyes. That moment seemed like eternity, when they gazed into each other's eyes. A thousand thoughts were conveyed without a single sound uttered.

"Buchou…" Echizen started.

"I need to tell you something," Tezuka said softly.

Echizen gave him a weak smile and shook his head slightly. "I already know."

There was a pause, while Tezuka recovered from shock.

Echizen chuckled. "Me too."

Perhaps it was fate that brought them together.

Maybe this is what they call fate.

* * *

><p>The end.<p>

Hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
